¿Por qué?
by Kasumi Hoshi Narahashi Hanari
Summary: "¿Por qué?... Yo en serio te amaba..."
1. Te amo

**Nota: **South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Yo sólo escribí este fic, el cual sí me pertenece (?). Espero les guste.

* * *

_¿Tweek? - Preguntó un pelinegro de ropa negra y azul - Él no me importa, la persona que más quiero eres tú - Sentenció Craig -_

_El rubio adicto al café no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Él amaba a Craig, ¿cómo era posible que él dijera eso...? Y más a su peor enemigo, del que Craig le aseguró no debía estar celoso, Thomas. Sin embargo, Tweek sólo se limitó a seguir observando, escondido, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas, al tiempo que el pelinegro que antes amó besaba a otro rubio... Un rubio que no era él..._

* * *

Hey, Tweek - Saludó Craig alegremente a su novio al verlo llegar al parque donde acordaron verse, mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo -

¡Ah! ¡Ho-Hola Craig! - Correspondió el saludo, sonriente -

Tweek no podía estar más feliz, Craig y él eran novios desde hace un mes y todo era tan genial... Tan "mágico"... Aunque no quería sonar como esas niñas cursis que se enamoraban de cualquier persona y todo les parece tan maravilloso después de apenas unos días con el tipo que creen "el amor de su vida". No quería sonar así porque la persona de la cual Tweek estaba enamorado no era "cualquier persona", sino Craig Tucker. Sí, ese chico tan extraño y aburrido según algunas personas. Pero Tweek era su mejor amigo, él lo conocía mejor que nadie, él sabía que Craig era muy divertido, amable, comprensivo y cariñoso si tan sólo llegabas a conocerlo un poco. Él lo amaba.

La vida por fin tenía sentido, desde que lo conoció... Aunque debía admitir que en el primer momento que lo vio, no fue así. Pues la primera vez que estuvo frente a frente con ese chico pelinegro, no le agradó para nada, le pareció un completo idiota, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a "conocer" a personas así. Aunque "conocer" no era la palabra correcta, él no conocía a ese chico, sólo con ver a alguien un momento no puedes saber cómo es, y así "conocerlo". A pesar de que ese chico acababa de hacer algo que a él no le gustó, no lo iba a juzgar. No quería empezar a parecerse justamente a esos idiotas que odiaba.

_Flashback_

Tweek estaba en la cafetería de sus padres, acompañándolos mientras trabajaban. No había ido a la escuela porque simplemente ya no aguantaba las burlas de los demás y que lo molestaran porque sí. Nada interesante sucedía, como era normal en las mañanas dentro de esa cafetería. Pero sólo le importaba que tenía todo el café que quisiera, a la mierda todo lo demás.

Un tipo algo viejo de cabello naranja acababa de entrar a la cafetería, acompañado de lo que parecía ser su hijo, un niño pelinegro con una expresión de odio en su rostro y más o menos de la edad de Tweek. Llevaba una chaqueta azul, pantalones negros y un gorro azul medio raro.

Tweek tomaba café tranquilamente, detrás del mostrador junto a su padre, hasta que el hombre pelirrojo pidió un café para él, y otro para su hijo. El padre de Tweek preparó el café y se lo entregó al hombre.

Toma - Exclamó el pelirrojo, dándole el café a su hijo - A ver si así dejas de joder -

El chico del gorro azul tomó el vaso de café, le quitó la tapa, y vertió el líquido en el suelo, molestando no sólo a su padre, sino también a cierto rubio.

¡Yo no voy a limpiar esto! - Gritó hacia su hijo -

El chico pelinegro se limitó a hacer una seña obscena con su dedo medio.

Tranquilo, señor, nosotros lo limpiaremos - Dijo el padre de Tweek intentando tranquilizar al otro hombre - Tweek, ve por el trapeador y limpia esto - Le ordenó a su hijo sin darle mucha importancia, el cual se molestó por la orden, pero aun así accedió.

Cuando tomó el trapeador y lo llevó donde estaba el café derramado, observó por un momento al chico causante de eso. El de chaqueta azul se percató de la mirada del otro y le mostró la misma seña que había hecho hace unos momentos, lo que encabronó al rubio.

_Fin del Flashback_

Y pensar que habían transcurrido cinco años después de eso. En ese entonces Craig tenía 12 años, mientras que Tweek tenía 11. Nunca creyó que llegarían a amarse así.

Oye, Tweek - Habló Craig, llamando la atención de su rubio después de dar por terminado el corto abrazo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo hoy? Es el estreno de esa película que querías ver -

¡Claro que AHG sí! - Respondió el rubio muy contento -

Está bien, pasaré a tu casa a las seis, ahora creo que debes ir a terminar tu turno en la cafetería de tus padres - Le recordó el pelinegro -

¡Ahg! ¡Mierda, se me había olvidado! - Dijo Tweek para luego salir corriendo hacia su trabajo, no sin antes gritarle a lo lejos un "¡Nos vemos!" a Craig. El cual respondió con un susurro inaudible.

**Nota 2: **No tengo nada contra Craig ni Thomas, sólo que según yo quedan perfectos para este fic (?).


	2. Salida grupal

_He estado más de cuatro meses esperando una respuesta… Tan sólo una… Nunca perdí la esperanza en ti. Quería explicarte tantas cosas… Mas, por lo que acabo de ver, ni siquiera puedo llorar… Creo que todo el amor, la esperanza y la fe que tenía en ti, ahora se han desvanecido… Pero aún me duele un poco esto. En serio quiero darte un fuerte puñetazo en la cara… Sin embargo, ¿eso me quitaría el dolor que siento…? Sé que no es así, a pesar de eso no sólo quiero venganza contra ti, sino contra los demás que también me dieron la espalda. Y créanme que la voy a obtener._

_Firma: __**T**_

* * *

Después de terminar su turno en la cafetería de sus padres, Tweek se dirigió lo más pronto posible a su casa, se arregló un poco y miró la hora. Eran las 05:45 PM, así que pensó en qué hacer mientras esperaba a Craig.

Entonces se le ocurrió hacerle un dibujo de un lobo al pelinegro. Ya que éste una vez le había dicho que el lobo era de sus animales favoritos. Sin embargo, Tweek no era el mejor dibujante, así que se pasó más de diez minutos tratando de dibujar algo que tuviese forma. Al haber superado ese reto, su siguiente problema era cómo hacer que dejara de parecer un gato. Mientras pensaba, miró la hora; ya eran las seis en punto. Podía quedarse hundido en sus pensamientos cuando se lo proponía.

De repente sonó el timbre, por lo cual el rubio bajó rápidamente las escaleras hacia la puerta y la abrió. Apareció un pelinegro acompañado de un chico de playera morada. Tweek se alegró mucho al verlos, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo? Si eran su novio, Craig, y su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, Token.

¡GAH! H-Hola, chicos – Saludó muy entusiasmado –

Hola Tweek – Dijeron los otros dos al unísono, para luego invitar al rubio a salir, y dirigirse todos juntos al cine –

¿Qué tal estás, Tweek? – Preguntó amablemente Token cuando ya iban a la mitad del camino –

Bien ¡Ahg! ¿Y tú? – Respondió el nombrado –

También estoy bien – Sonrió el afroamericano –

Me alegro – Correspondió el gesto el rubio –

Ya llegamos – Anunció Craig un poco desinteresado –

¡Ahg! ¡Genial! – Comentó Tweek ansioso –

Miren, ahí están Thomas y Clyde – Se percató Token, al tiempo que él se acercaba a ellos, con los otros dos siguiéndolo –

Qué agradable sorpresa – Dijo Craig con una pequeña sonrisa… Aunque lo decía sólo por Thomas –

¡I-Igualmente! ¡Idiotas hijos de puta! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó el otro rubio a Craig –

Sólo venimos a ver una película – El pelinegro respondió con lo obvio –

Nosotros también ¡Mierda! – Dijo Thomas un poco burlón –

¡GAH! Qué coincidencia - Agregó Tweek sin saber muy bien qué decir por el encuentro –

¿Y qué película vinieron a ver ustedes? – Preguntó Token con un poco de curiosidad –

Pues yo vengo a ver "Héroes Malignos" – Respondió Thomas emocionado –

Nosotros también vinimos a ver ésa – Comentó Craig -

Y yo sólo pasaba por aquí… - Informó Clyde –

¿Entonces no vinieron juntos? – Preguntó el de la chaqueta azul, a pesar de que tanto él como todos los demás ya sabían la respuesta –

Claro que no, nunca vendría a un cine acompañado de este rarito – Dijo Clyde con desprecio hacia Thomas –

Tú tampoco eres mi ¡lameculos! primera opción en una lista de ¡Putas! personas con quienes ir al cine – Argumentó de igual manera el otro –

Ya, Clyde, no provoques a Thomas – Craig regañó de manera fastidiada al castaño –

No es como si él fuera tan inocente… - Se molestó éste –

Tra-Tranquilo, Clyde, ¿por qué no ¡GAH! vamos por dulces? – Trató de dar por terminada la pelea el rubio –

Claro – Le respondió sonriendo el mencionado a su mejor amigo, lo cual hizo que Craig se molestara un poco, mientras veía como Tweek y Clyde se alejaban caminando a la entrada del cine –

¿E-Entonces está bien si vamos juntos a ¡cara de mierda! ver la película? – Preguntó Thomas tratando de acabar con la incomodidad que se había formado en el aire después de que Tweek se fuera con Clyde –

¿Eh…? – Exclamó el pelinegro de gorro azul saliendo de sus pensamientos – Ah, claro… Si quieres acompañarnos no veo el problema –

Sí, a mí me gustaría que nos acompañaras – Comentó el afroamericano a su mejor amigo -

Me ¡verga! alegro de que no les moleste – Sonrió el otro rubio –

Todos se dirigieron a la entrada del cine. Cuando al fin entraron, lo primero que pudieron apreciar fue a Tweek y Clyde viendo atentamente el tráiler de una película que muy pronto se estrenaría en cines. Craig, Thomas y Token fueron a comprar los boletos, para no molestar a los otros dos que en serio estaban entretenidos viendo esa pequeña pantalla que mostraba comerciales de diversas películas.

Hola, ¿podría darnos cinco boletos para "Héroes Malignos" en 3D, por favor? – Pidió Token a la chica que estaba atendiendo la taquilla –

Claro, serán $125 – Respondió la chica –

¿Acepta tarjeta de crédito? – Preguntó Token sacando una tarjeta de crédito de su billetera –

Por supuesto – La chica tomó la tarjeta del pelinegro – Aquí tiene – Exclamó dándole los boletos y devolviéndole el objeto al otro –

Muchas gracias – Sonrió Token tomando los boletos y repartiéndolos entre Craig, Thomas y él –

¡Quiero ver esa película! – Mencionó Clyde mientras aún veía embobado la pequeña pantalla con anuncios, a pesar de que ya llevaba un buen rato viéndola, junto con Tweek –

¡Yo GAH también! – Le comentó su amigo –

Hey, chicos… Espero no interrumpirlos, pero ya tenemos los boletos – Informó Token sacando al castaño y al rubio de sus pensamientos –

Después de entregar los boletos restantes a los otros dos, todos caminaron con tranquilidad hacia la sala que correspondía. Tweek caminó cerca de Craig, mientras que Thomas hizo lo mismo, Token caminó cerca de Clyde, quien a su vez intentó estar lo más cerca posible de Tweek. Cuando llegaron a la sala, el primero en ir a su asiento fue Thomas, seguido de Craig, a quien le siguió Tweek, después fue Clyde y al final Token. Todos se quedaron viendo atentamente la pantalla del cine, hablando en los comerciales hasta que empezó la película.

* * *

**Nota:** Me disculpo porque seguramente no logro escribir bien la personalidad de Thomas ni de Tweek, por las frases típicas de estos y ese tipo de cosas (aunque sé que tampoco estoy escribiendo bien las personalidades de los demás).

**Nota 2:** La película "Héroes Malignos" me la inventé, que yo sepa ninguna película se llama así. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia (?).


	3. Cafetería Ahnny

**Nota: **South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia, la cual escribo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Es como si toda la esperanza que tenía en ti se hubiera desvanecido de un momento a otro, y eso que dicen que ésta es lo último que se pierde. Ahora puedo decir con seguridad que me has traicionado… ¿Pero por qué lo has hecho? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien dijo que me amaba, la persona que estuvo ocultando sus sentimientos hasta que al fin se decidió a confesar lo que en verdad sentía, quien antes se quedaba noches en vela pensando en cómo decirlo, la única persona por la que me he dormido a las 7 de la mañana sólo para poder seguir hablándole, la persona por la cual incluso llegué a cambiar…? ¡Entonces dime por qué! Dime por qué has elegido a ese maldito que me ha hecho tanto daño. Yo confié en ti hasta el final, no importaba cuántas veces me ignoraras y hablaras sólo con él, no importaban las veces que me dejaras hablando solo, mientras que yo me desvelaba todo lo que podía cuando tú aún estabas a mi lado… ¿Es mi culpa…? Yo ya no sé qué pensar… Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, quiero que me abraces como hacías antes, diciéndome que todo estará bien y así logrando calmarme. Antes eras el único que lograba tranquilizarme cuando estaba nervioso, ahora eres el único causante de que me ponga nervioso._

_**T**_

* * *

Cuando la película terminó, los cinco chicos salieron de la sala, dirigiéndose también a la salida del cine.

Qué película más triste… - Comentó Token con cierta angustia –

S-Sí – Respondió Tweek un poco decaído –

Pero el final fue feliz al menos – Trató de animarlos Craig –

Sí, esa ¡Mierda! chica pudo quedarse con quien amaba, aunque tuvo tantos problemas para hacerlo, en especial porque él era el villano – Agregó Thomas –

¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita de la película, Tweek? - Preguntó Clyde al chico que estaba caminando a su lado –

P-Pues… Creo que justamente el ¡Ahg! final… ¿Y cuál fue tu parte favorita, Clyde? – Siguió la conversación el rubio –

La misma – Sonrió el castaño –

¡Miren! ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer allá? – Interrumpió ruidosamente Craig, al tiempo que señalaba un café, el cual llevaba escrito en un cartel "Ahnnhy Coffee" –

¿El nombre no está mal escrito? – Preguntó Token desconcertado –

Ahora que lo dices… Creo que tiene una letra de más… - Informó Craig un poco confundido, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de ese café, siendo acompañado por sus amigos –

Ese nombre me suena familiar… - Comentó Clyde intentando recordar –

¿Será porque es una marca famosa? – Respondió Craig como si el castaño hubiese dicho la mayor estupidez de su vida –

Tal vez sea eso… - Clyde miró al pelinegro de chaqueta azul con odio – Pero no creo – Sentenció finalmente, dispuesto a no darle la razón a su "amigo" –

¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan? – Les apuró Token, ya que los dos rubios ya habían entrado al café, mientras que el pelinegro y el castaño estaba discutiendo aún afuera de éste –

Oye, ¡Carajo! Tweek, ¿nos sentamos allá? – Preguntó Thomas a su gran amigo, tomándolo de la mano, y haciendo que éste mirara una mesa algo apartada de las demás, con una ventana al lado –

Parece un ¡Ah! buen lugar – Sonrió el nombrado, para que luego seguir al otro rubio –

Por aquí – Guió el afroamericano a sus otros dos amigos, los cuales parecía que querían matarse sólo usando la mirada –

Oh, qué buen lugar escogiste, Tweek – Halagó Clyde a su mejor amigo después de llegar a la mesa donde éste estaba y sentarse junto a él, comenzando a ignorar la mirada asesina de cierto pelinegro –

¡Ahg! Gracias, pero en realidad lo eligió Thomas – Respondió el rubio con cierto nerviosismo, jalando un poco de su cabello –

Buen lugar, Thomas – Comentó Token sonriéndole a su mejor amigo –

Apoyo a Token – Dijo Craig también con una sonrisa, a lo cual Tweek desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, con cierta molestia –

Hey, Tweek, ¿qué vas a pedir? – Preguntó Clyde con un menú en sus manos, ignorando por completo los últimos tres comentarios –

Un café negro ¡Ahg! – Sonrió, ignorando el menú que estaba enfrente de él –

Siempre pides lo mismo, ¿no te gustaría cambiar un poco…? – Sugirió el castaño –

N-No lo s-sé, Clyde – Confesó su amigo un poco angustiado –

Yo te recomiendo el capuchino es realmente una ¡Gran mierda! maravilla – Recomendó el otro rubio con una pequeña sonrisa –

Supongo qu-que puedo intentarlo – Decidió Tweek -

¿Qué van a pedir? – Preguntó una chica sonriente de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color, quien acababa de llegar casi de la nada, usando un uniforme de mesera de color negro y sosteniendo una libreta en sus manos, junto con una pluma, lista para anotar las órdenes de los cinco clientes frente a ella –

¡Verga! Yo quiero un capuchino y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate – Pidió amablemente Thomas, aunque un poco sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la chica –

Y-Yo ¡Ahg! también quiero un capuchino – Dijo no muy seguro el otro rubio – Y un flan de vainilla – Agregó con emoción -

Okay, dos órdenes de capuchino entonces –Escribió la chica - ¿Y ustedes? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a los otros tres –

Yo quiero lo mismo que él – Respondió Clyde mirando disimuladamente a Tweek –

Yo un capuchino y un pay de limón – Dijo Craig mirando al castaño con odio –

Yo quiero un flan de fresa y un café expreso – Comentó Token con algo de indiferencia, mientras Craig y Clyde le dirigieron una mirada asesina – Pensándolo bien, mejor un capuchino también – Siguió la corriente, volteando a otro lado –

E-Está bien – Respondió la chica un poco confundida por las órdenes de los chicos, mientras terminaba de anotar y se iba –

Al final todos terminamos pidiendo capuchino, qué gracioso – Rió Clyde –

Yo no le veo la gracia – Interrumpió el de gorro azul –

Debe ser porque eres un amargado – Se molestó el castaño –

O tal vez es porque tú eres tan idiota que te ríes de cualquier estupidez – Litigó el pelinegro –

¡Jódete! – Exclamó el castaño furioso, a punto de saltarle encima al otro chico –

¡Compórtense de una vez! – Intervino el afroamericano, deteniendo a sus dos amigos, intentando evitar que estos se mataran en medio de la cafetería –

Ahh… - Suspiró el rubio paranoico, cansado de las peleas entre esos dos – _Me pregunto cuándo podremos estar todos juntos sin que alguien empiece a discutir… - _Pensó

* * *

**Nota 2:** El título de la película que fueron a ver ("Héroes Malignos") lo inventé, no sé si exista algo con ese nombre, pero supongo que no.

La cafetería Ahnnhy está mal escrita porque en realidad es "Ahnny". Quería mencionar esto porque hay una pastelería ficticia llamada "Ahnnhy", la cual debería llamarse "Ahnny", ya que son de los mismos dueños (?) pero no me di cuenta de ese error hasta que fue tarde (?)

Y otra cosa… ¡Casi gané la apuesta! Casi actualizo antes de las 12:00 am del 10 de Febrero de 2015 (?) Supongo que todos se preguntarán "¿Qué apuesta…?", y yo les respondo "¡Una que hice ayer!" (?) ¡Lo siento tanto! No pude terminar el cap a tiempo *shora*. Pero al menos lo terminé antes de la 01:00 am… Aunque actualicé en menos de 24 horas, un día… O sea que técnicamente no incumplí. (?)


End file.
